


贪无忧

by Youngyajiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 帝王攻略, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngyajiao/pseuds/Youngyajiao
Summary: 人物为《帝王攻略》里瑶儿！！！！非魔道瑶妹邪教西皮圈地自萌原著背景，强行架空





	贪无忧

段瑶最近表示很头疼。

自从哥哥彻底成了家，便有事没事的往京城里跑。从西南过去快马加鞭少说也得半月有余，可他就是能够愣生生地保持和皇上一个月两三次的见面频率。 段瑶甚至可以确定哥哥的那匹火云狮与先前相比消瘦了许多。

按说老虎不在家，猴子称霸王。哥哥不在家，那自己这个小王爷，便理应称得上西南杠把子。却没想到，还没等自己出去兴风起浪呢，往常在王府里最疼自己的金婶婶就开始念叨自己成亲的事宜了，还说什么哥哥就是拖得时间太久了，才到前些年才真正定下来。吸取之前的经验，自己这个当弟弟的更应该早点开始着手此事。 整日在耳边念叨之余还收集了西南各番邦土司的适龄少女画像，拿给段瑶跟前，只等他点头就上门提亲，喜结连理。整的比皇帝选妃还声势浩大。

段瑶欲哭无泪地向自己不靠谱的师傅求助，期望他能稍微着调这么一次，帮着打消金婶婶不切实际的念头。结果适得其反，南摩邪听了前因后果，即刻和金婶婶达成了统一战线。双手双脚支持自己早些成家的决定，还扯出了之前段白月大婚定制没用完的红缎子，整天拿着在段瑶面前晃悠。

段瑶委屈无人说，终于在和紫蟾蜍对视了一整晚后，做出了一个大胆的决定：离家出走。

左思右想，哥哥虽然不经常在家，府里至少还有段念处理大小的事物，所以说走就走。

出发前特地检查了腰间的小竹篓，里头装着各色的虫蛊，嗡嗡叫个不停，让常人听起来教脑仁疼，却被段瑶稀罕得不行，也是他这次出发带的最为宝贝的家当。

段瑶这次离家，并无目的，只是单纯打算过段时间再回去，想着兴许那时就不会再被强行逼婚了。

午夜子时，段瑶翻身上马，向着北方疾驰而去。

黑色骏马四蹄如风，踏碎一路星光。

这年的春寒似乎时间格外的久，眼看着路道两旁已是柳绿花红，空气却依旧清冷。积攒了一夜的露水从屋顶上落下，在地上溅开小小的水花。

热乎乎的早餐摊子上挤满了人，一碗冒着鱼片香气的粥吃下去，手脚总算是暖了起来。段瑶心满意足的擦了擦嘴，坐在凳子上揉着肚子。

耳朵无意间捕捉到周围的谈话，据说是当地最近不太平，偶有邪祟出没，百姓人心惶惶，府衙请了修仙世家来除妖。

段瑶一直都知道，这世间除了他们这类普通人之外，还有一群修仙问道的玄门世家。

他们可以御剑飞行，能够运用仙门法器对付邪物走尸。且修真界一直与民间保持紧密联系，保护各方安定。楚国疆域辽阔，以资历最老的金蓝江聂为首，四大家族圈地管辖，其他各地还有小的仙门，但都要听从大族管理。 这些仙家平常里除非遇到本地主动联络，否则很少出落市井，想不到今儿个，让段瑶正赶上邪物出没，仙家来救援的“大戏”。

少年独有的好奇心被勾了起来，在西南多年，说不上是自己哥哥治理有方还是怎样，反正别说邪祟，就是连人为的暴乱都没有。所以好不容易能长长见识，带着初生牛犊不怕虎的果敢，段瑶开始在城中瞎转悠，就等着遇上几个修仙的门生，再跟着他们看看这除妖到底是怎么回事。

牵着马驹，缓缓的绕路而行，迎面走来一个浅色青衫的少年。 这小公子眉间一点丹砂，俊秀非凡，年纪极轻，看起来跟自己差不多，身背一筒羽箭、一柄金光流璨的长剑，手持长弓。衣上刺绣精致无伦，在胸口团成一朵气势非凡的白牡丹，金线在日光下细碎流转。

段瑶暗叹一句阔气。认出这是兰陵金氏的某位小公子。只有他家，以白牡丹为家纹，金星雪浪，堪比国色；以朱砂点额，据说是意喻“启智明志、朱光耀世”。

段瑶低头看了看自己身上的朴素着装，再看看对方。 感慨眼前的同龄少年几乎是把民间传言中金家矜傲，喜奢华富丽之风的偏好表现的淋漓尽致。

直直的向少年走过去，意欲开口，却不料来人直接略过了自己，兀自前行。 段瑶赶忙回头，冲着少年的方向： “喂，你这是要去驱除邪祟么，带上我怎么样” 段瑶说完站在原地，目露期盼的注视着少年。

这少年听了话果然停下来脚步，回头看了看他，却是冷哼了一声，之后便继续向远处走去。 那哼声中透露着三分轻蔑还有三分不满剩下的四分是什么段瑶没听出来，但他确定长这么大以来还从没有人用这种态度对过自己。明明与自己年岁看起来无差，怎的如此高傲。

瞬间生出几分恼意，便又冲着那人的方向喊了几声： “喂，你这是什么态度，我说能不能带上我” 远方传来回话，果真是和那人外表一样清丽却又傲慢的口吻: “与你何干”

金凌其实刚刚走在街上就已经注意到段瑶了。一身月白项银细花纹底的锦服，大片的莲花纹在白衣上若影若现。一根白丝线束着一半以上的墨色头发高高的遂在脑后，眉长入鬓，那双眼睛尤为灵动，伴随着偶尔扬起的嘴角，多少有几分狡黠的意味。年岁与自己看起来应该没有大的出入，牵着一匹黑马，在人来人往的闹市中显得格外惹眼。

猜测这人可能是姑苏蓝氏亲眷弟子，模样清秀倒是符合那家特征。走近却注意到对方没有佩戴蓝家人人皆有的卷云纹抹额。并且体内也没有灵力波动的迹象，原来并未结丹，大抵是个寻常富贵人家的公子。 金凌莫名在心里可惜了一瞬，便目不斜视的接着行路。没想到那少年竟然主动搭话，见自己不答还锲而不舍，是想跟随自己一起去对付邪祟。

且不说，仙门夜猎主张独行，自己作为金氏下任家主需要磨练，就说这人还是个半大的少年，身无灵力，方才匆匆一瞥貌似也没看到佩剑。就单这幅行装，不管是面对再易解决的邪物，也可能治他于危险之中。

心里这么想着，却不知怎么跟那人说，开口时，就变成了最冷漠的与你何干四个字，想着如此便可以把他给打发了吧。

不料，还没走几步，手腕突然被一股大力抓住。

金凌心里一惊，回头吼道：“你干什——”

话还没说完，身体就在惯性使然下，猝不及防的跌入了一个染有莲香的怀抱。

  段瑶也没料到看起来身量挺拔的少年竟然如此弱不禁风。

方才有些生气外加心急只想先把人给留住，一时就没过脑子。直接抓住手腕，下手失了轻重,担心他受伤才接了一下，那人背着的箭筒和剑柄径直连人一起撞自己怀里，感觉胸口传来震荡。

还没等缓过神儿来，对方就已经挣扎了出去，怒目圆瞪着自己，几乎是咬牙切齿地开口： “你真是好大的胆子！竟然……竟然……敢这么对我！”

边说着，背后的剑也已经出鞘三分。一张小脸因为生气的缘故，染上几缕薄红，像是胭脂入水氤氲开来。

段瑶脑海里莫名冒出“面若桃花”四个字。

对方同自己一样高高束起的发髻在刚刚的过程中已经有些凌乱，还有几缕干脆直接飞散在额边，随着他开口，扬起又落下，给这位不知名的仙门少年添了不止一分的鲜活气息，宛如一只炸毛的小猫？

段瑶被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳。

"对不住，对不住“ 段瑶退了一步，边揉了揉自己胸口，边说着。

金凌感觉自己的肺都要气炸了。好心不让人跟着，为的是护他周全，却不想此人这般不识好歹。纠缠一番也就算了，还在人来人往大街上害自己丢丑。

看着若不胜衣还没有金丹护体，竟然这么大力气，不过别说，这人怀里还挺舒服……

呸呸呸，我在想什么啊。 两个大男人在集市上搂搂抱抱，成何体统。就算是如今世人已经接受了龙阳之好，修真界也有忘羡开的先例……

呸呸呸 金凌惊奇于自己就因为一个意外脑补这么多，脸上顿时红一阵儿白一阵儿的，在段瑶看起来更是有趣的紧。

“所以……到底要不要带上我呀”继续追问。

金凌简直无语，这人是脑子不好使么，之前都已经表明态度那么明显，现在得罪了自己还敢开口求事。愚蠢。

抑制住内心的怒火，拿弓的手骤然缩紧，金凌转身就走，不想跟这人废话。

段瑶看着那人远去的背影，想到他方才脸上丰富的表情变化，还是有些忍俊不禁。可也不敢把人给逼紧了，说不准以后还能再见面。到底不是在西南，做事还需谨慎一些。

这么想着，段瑶开始沿着那个少年行路的方向前进。

无意间低头，发现自己系在腰间的竹篓有点不对。 赶紧取下来，仔细检查一番。

出门时带着的虫蛊都是放在一起还拿着个盖子给蒙上的，而现在盖子不见了，里面的虫也是到处乱窜。 想着或许是方才那少年撞着自己的时候给碰掉的，再一点数，愣是少了一只月鸣蛊。

段瑶觉得刚刚被连人带剑的撞上都没现在感觉的心疼。

重新从路边小摊上买了个白瓷小罐，再小心翼翼的把剩下的虫子放进去，这回长了记性，用一小段绳子把盖子和罐身给围了几圈才继续期期艾艾的行路。

到了日薄西山，段瑶也没再遇到一个修士，只得就近找了家客栈准备落脚。 没想到一进大厅，就看见一群身着金星雪浪袍的修士正围着几张桌子用晚膳。而之前见过的那名少年俨然也在其中。

那人本在和身旁的同门低声说着什么，却在抬头看见自己的时候，眼神划过惊讶、恼怒还有其他什么情绪。再然后，把手里的筷子一摔，说句饱了便离席上楼。经过的时候还瞪了段瑶一眼。 左右的人有些莫名其妙，喊了几句金凌的名字，不明白好好地生个什么气，不过也算习惯这人的喜怒无常，便没太在意。

段瑶表示自己很委屈，这人怕不是以为自己故意跟着他来这儿的，真是冤了个大枉。

不过原来这人叫金凌，名字倒是不错，这脾气也忒差了点吧。

段瑶心里诽谤着正准备开口解释，却意外感觉腰间的小罐发生震颤，以至于金凌剜他的一眼没接收到，因为在那人接近时，这用绳子绑上的盖子都差点被里面的蛊虫掀翻。

段瑶暗道不妙，便赶紧跟伙计要了间空房，匆匆上楼。

直到进了房间，段瑶感觉自己的腰都被震得发麻。连忙取下罐子放在桌上，再把盖子拨开，虫子便开始争先恐后的往外跑，活像大难临头各自集体逃难，其中的蛊王更是不停地发出嗡鸣。

段瑶先是感到疑惑，后来听到隔壁貌似有金凌和他人谈话的声音，再仔细一想，算是明白过来了。

方才在集市上丢了的月鸣蛊怕是附着到那人身上了，现在离得近了母虫和幼虫产生了共鸣。

这都什么事儿啊，段瑶今天楞是没遇到一件让他顺心的。心累之余想着，这要是被哥哥知道，定逃不过一顿责备，就算是师傅，也大抵会数落自己。

看着房子里乱窜的虫子，段瑶忍不住叹了口气。默默把他们收起来，再撒了点药粉让他们镇定下来，盘腿坐在床上开始思考对策。

那金凌今日明显是对自己动了气，若现在找上门说他还中了自己的蛊虫怕是会当场翻脸。

月鸣蛊不算毒蛊，主要是附着在人身上寄居，以血为食，短期内问题不大。何况那人还是仙门修士，说不定能对这蛊虫免疫。

尽管这么宽慰自己，段瑶还是决定明日找个时间跟金凌和解，再委婉的告诉他事实，给他取蛊。好在这回出来，把紫蟾蜍给带着了。

目前也只能期盼第二日金凌能消气。

段瑶身心俱疲的倒在床上，眼睛慢慢闭上，渐入梦乡。

不知过了多久。放在枕边的瓷罐里的虫子又开始不安分了，嗡嗡的声音把段瑶给吵醒。

段瑶揉了揉眼睛看到窗外高挂的月亮，表明现在还是午夜，恶狠狠的掏出药粉准备下一剂重药，却听到隔壁传来动静。

段瑶有点疑惑，这么晚了，修仙的难道都不睡觉么。

默默把耳朵贴到墙上听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后就是脚步声往窗户的方向散去。

这是……要出门？……三更半夜的出门还不走正门，反而走窗户，段瑶不知道金凌要出去干什么事情，但很明显他不想让别人知道。

不过……你越不想让人知道，我就越要知道…… 段瑶发觉自己对金凌似乎始终保持着好奇，就像对探索未知的虫子品种一般。 何况那人现在身上还带着自己的蛊虫，本着负责的态度也应该跟去看看。

这么想着，似乎即将跟踪对方的这件事都变得名正言顺了许多。

段瑶听见隔壁窗户被推开的声音，接着小心翼翼的跟着挪到窗边，屏了气，只露出一双眼睛飞快看了眼那人离开的方向，再迅速低头。

约莫过了一炷香时间，听着外面彻底没了动静，才伸展胳膊，站起身来。

刚刚看见金凌大致往城郊方向去的，自己手里有蛊王，只要到那人附近就会共鸣，所以拉开一段距离并不碍事。

迅速收拾了东西，再把小罐系好，还特地把裂云刀从包袱里拿了出来别在另一边的腰上。

利落的翻身，从窗户跃了出去，降在房檐上。

月色笼罩下的城市摆脱了白日的喧嚣，看起来很有几分岁月静好在里面。

段瑶无心欣赏，脚尖轻踮，找到先前栓马的地方，一拉缰绳，径直向城郊疾驰。

云德城也算是楚国一大名城，其民风淳朴，水路陆路交通都极为便捷。 既前些年皇上微服出巡，整治了几批贪官地痞流氓，换上心系百姓又精于政治的地方官之后，云德城发展尤为迅速，其繁华程度直逼王城。 所以即使夜半出城，沿街过道还会有零星的店铺打着灯笼，为夜来者提供服务。

段瑶蓦的回忆起当年和哥哥嫂子一起出巡，也是在这云德城里遇到玄天前辈，顺带教了自己焚星棋局，还有自家哥哥因为金蚕线而被迫冰冻着回西南闭关练菩提心经……

一股悲伤情绪悄然无声的在心里升腾起来，段瑶甩甩头打断了继续回忆，提醒自己现在可不是伤春悲秋的时候。

顺着怀里虫蛊的共鸣声，段瑶大约行了一炷香的时间才最终停下来。 确定罐里虫子们又开始像白日里那般上蹿下跳，判断金凌必然就在附近。

方才夜色深沉没注意，段瑶下马才惊觉，这地方自己之前来过。玉郎山的一草一木都和那年看起来无甚变化。

据说当初哥哥嫂子还瞒了众人在这山上待了一天一夜，可把丞相侍卫们急坏了，包括当年的自己都差点以为他们是被人给绑走了……

那金凌深更半夜的，莫非也是来幽会情郎？如若这般，那自己跟踪这事情就做得忒不地道了。

话虽这么说，段瑶默默叹口气，但完全没有回去的打算。

开玩笑，开弓哪儿有回头箭，何况，像金凌这种暴脾气，我倒要看看是谁这么心宽体胖能受的住。

段瑶顺着虫子的指引，慢慢前进。越往深处走，越感觉不对劲。 这即使夜会情郎也走得太远了吧。

四周草木旺盛，暮色沉沉之下，颇有些隐天蔽日的意味。随身没带火折，也担心就地生火会被人发现，所以只能抹黑前进，走得极为缓慢。

段瑶倒不害怕行夜路，至多自己还带着宝贝虫子陪伴。俗话说：虫子在手，天下我有。 不过这话可不能被自己哥哥听见，不然为了嫂子也能把自己收拾一顿。

但是这路，到底什么时候是个头啊。 段瑶结结实实打了个哈切，揉揉眼睛，隐隐约约中听到前面不远处有奇怪的声音。

好家伙，难不成是金凌和人好好相处不成，结果大打出手。 这等好戏也算不虚此行。

段瑶几乎是瞬间就精神了，在兴奋和好奇的情绪作用下，悄悄越上旁边的古树，在枝叶掩映下，缓缓向声源靠近。

天上乌云散去，一轮弯月尖尖冒出头，将四周挑亮了些。

直到找了块叶木稀疏的枝杈，小心拨开面前的叶片，段瑶才看清当前的情景。

那是……什么东西？

对面的事物面容模糊，段瑶确定不是因为夜色深沉看不清，而是那东西正常脸部该放五官的地方是一片混沌，像是山水画里晕染的效果。大概是嘴角的位置还垂下许多献血，叼着一只被撕断的手臂，正大吃大嚼。嘎吱嘎吱”的咀嚼声在寂静的树林里格外让人心悸。

段瑶差点没站稳从树上摔下去，捂着胸口，边平复心跳。

忽然，一箭呼啸而来，射中了那物的额头，箭头从脑后贯出。

听闻弦响，段瑶循声望去。 一身金色华服的少年正持弓上箭，略显单薄的身形格外笔直，星稀夜色下，只有他服饰上金色的丝线流动着点点光亮。

金凌站在不远处的高坡上，已将第二支羽箭搭上弓，拉满了弦，放手又是穿颅贯脑的一箭，力度强劲，竟让对面的怪物踉跄着倒退了几步。

段瑶忍不住在心里感慨了一句好箭法，暗自为他松了口气。

可还没等这口气忪完，对面的妖物就已经狂化。 大约是被金凌惹恼的缘故，气极反笑，发出阵阵刺耳的尖锐笑声，在此等情况下尤为可怖。 蓦的向金凌袭去，那速度极快，瞬息便拉近了一半的距离。

金凌也在一边灵活躲避，一边射箭，箭箭中的，步步不停。

段瑶着实为金凌捏了把冷汗，把裂云刀握在手上，随时准备支援。顺便还在心里怪罪他的鲁莽。深更半夜，独自一人面对此等邪物，白日里明明看见他身边还有同门，却一意孤行。

金凌也没料到能在这儿遇见食魂兽。

先前晚膳时候，同门师弟告诉自己已经派人打探到城郊的玉郎山地带风邪盘波动异常，阴气旺盛,燃阴符还能自动起火。恐怕邪祟棘手，而这次出来的只有家中小辈，历练不足。便商量传书给金陵台，向族中长老请求支援。

金凌表面上服从了安排，心里其实已经有了自己的打算。 这近城郊区，平日里还来人往，邪物再邪能有多少能耐。最看不惯族里那群老家伙，什么事情都要横插一脚，这次若是等他们来了，少不了又要叽叽歪歪，烦都烦死了。

这么想着，便决定夜半先行。收了那邪祟，一来示警家里那群不服管教的门生，给自己立威；二来也要让天下人看看兰陵金氏下一任家主胆识气魄；最后，还能跟舅舅证明自己。

几乎是有些迫不及待地等待天黑。 这段时间里，金凌检查了乾坤袋里的各色符篆，以备万无一失。

后来莫名想起今日里遇见的那个少年，心里那股无名之火便又烧起来了。

竟然还敢跟踪我，不知道事情危险么，还没见过这么迫不及待找死的人。

不过……晚膳的时候他看见自己明显是有话要说，却又突然急匆匆的上了楼，那时候……是要说什么呢……

桌上点的油灯忽然熄灭，表明时间差不多已经到了。

金凌去除掉脑中杂念，站起来理了理衣服，轻手轻脚的打开窗户，探头探脑的观察了周围一番，跳上屋顶，御剑向城郊驶去。

直到落地，金凌都没感觉有什么地方不对。

抽出风邪盘，指针先是转的厉害，后来牢牢停在南方的位置。 金凌会意，开始向南方前进，一阵"咕噜咕噜“的声音猝不及防的从不远处传来，且越往林子深处走，声音越大，风邪盘又开始剧烈的波动。 看来要找的东西就在前面。

金凌默默把弓拿在手里，搭上羽箭，心里扑通扑通的跳个不停。

猛地现身，射箭。

一个高大无比的身影伏在灌木丛中，硕大的头部在地上一人的腹部动来动去，听到异响，猛地抬头，撞上了他的目光。

竟然是只食魂兽！

想到上次还是在大梵山里，魏无羡招来鬼将军才将此物制服。现今自己孤身一人，确实鲁莽了。

不过……今非昔比，这几年也有勤加修炼，外加舅舅亲身指导，今日鹿死谁手还不一定呢。

边这么想着，边不停地拉弓放箭，铁了心地打算先把羽箭射光，再跟那物近身搏杀。

不料，对面的食魂兽突然加速，直直的向自己冲了过来。而身后刚好是一颗参天古树。

退无可退

段瑶见金凌被逼到自己在的树下，而对面怪物依旧穷追不舍。在仅离一丈距离时，终究没忍住，从树上一跃而下。

无视金凌惊讶的质问，纵身持刀凌空劈下，招式诡谲，仗着身姿灵巧，借助周围的树干，脚尖使劲一蹬。

裂云刀虽不比幽冥玄铁，却也算得是上乘兵器，在清冷空气中携带剑气直冲着怪物袭去。

如果不是场合不对,金凌简直想把眼前人的脑袋给撬开，看看他整天都在想什么。

方才和食魂兽正面对上，虽刚开始有些慌乱，但转念一想，此等距离正好可以用剑与之缠斗，却未曾知，还没等自己拔剑，就见面前一个人影晃过，白衣墨发，赫然就是白日里见过的少年。

“喂！你怎么在这儿，快离开！” 边说着，边迅速捏了个剑诀，岁华出鞘。

食魂兽面对段瑶来势汹汹的攻势却是后滑了几步，第一击落空。

段瑶抬手甩出一把飞镖，对那怪物竟是丝毫作用都没有，宛如打在片沼泽里，转瞬间就被吞噬了。

“这是食魂兽，普通武器对它没用” 金凌出奇耐心的做出来解释，实在是觉得此人已经无药可救，执意要淌这趟浑水了。

不过意料之外的，本以为只是一个头脑简单的富贵人家公子，现在看来，还会点江湖功夫。

段瑶只觉眼前金光闪现，身后的金凌已经镇静了下来，携着宝剑冲在了自己前面。 伴随着“斩”字发声，裹挟着金色剑光和冰寒之气，剑锋直指食魂兽面门。

金凌攻势迅猛，食魂兽避无可避的生生受了一击，正中眼瞳的位置，发出凄厉刺耳的鸣叫声。

金凌突然明白过来，边趁胜追击，边提示道： “这邪物以魂魄为食，育成形态，攻击它的五官，那是弱点！”

段瑶也不废话，重新反手握住裂云刀，纵身跃起，一脚踩在食魂兽肩膀位置，径直劈下。 食魂兽头部再次受创，外加刚成型的眼睛也被射穿，剧烈震动起来,长臂一展，试图抓住段瑶。

段瑶躲闪不及，脚腕被食魂兽巨掌拍个正着，倒吸一口凉气。

电光石火之际，金凌出现在身侧，扔出明火符，将食魂兽逼退。

“没事吧？还能站起来么” 来不及回头查看段瑶的伤势，食魂兽又卷土重来。 金凌御剑而起。

挽弓，搭箭，拉满，放手。

食魂兽已经完全狂化，竟徒手抓住了羽箭，顾不得手掌血肉横流，反手把箭头掷了回去。

金凌没料到魂兽此番举动，愣神的片刻，听见段瑶大喊： “金凌！小心！”

箭羽卷着寒风呼啸而来。 侧身欲图躲避却因分心从剑上摔了下来。

看见金凌倒地，段瑶心念微动，顾不得脚腕上传来钻心疼痛，撑刀起身，从腰上扯下陶瓷瓶，直接对着食魂兽洒了把铁刺虎。

一时间，满地都是反着光的大红虫，铁甲大钳生着黑刺，看着虎虎威风。

金凌惊叹于少年的行为，只见那人又接着甩了把药粉，凌空簌簌飘落。 先前的虫子像是突然受到刺激，焦躁不安起来。

虫蛊与活人不同，他们不畏伤，不畏火，不畏毒。此刻一个个宛如死侍，四面八方向目标围剿而去。

食魂兽体积庞大，面对无孔不入的铁刺虎，有心无力。 运用惯常方式将它们吞噬，却无法正式相融。

不一会儿功夫，铁刺虎就已经钻入食魂兽四肢百骸，啃咬筑洞。 似是想要驱赶这诛心的苦楚，食魂兽开始不停地用爪子撕扯自己的皮肉，鲜血源源不断的流出，画面十分血腥。

狂风吹过，天上月亮如银盘一般，月光皎洁。

金凌方才从剑上跌落，足有三丈的距离，愣是把脚扭伤了，尽管愤愤不平却也只能盘腿坐在地上。 视线一刻不离的少年猛然跃起，单手抽出裂云刀，铮鸣声中，看似暗淡的剑刃瞬间凝结月色与寒光，夹杂着一股内力，再度正对食魂兽。

食魂兽此刻已经在虫蛊和自身作用下面目全非，段瑶报着最后一击的决心，愤然迎敌。 在空中腾挪的一瞬，感受到阵疾风，侧眼望见不远处的金凌低头念诀，岁华携着主人的心念和自己的方向如出一辙。

段瑶突然有种并肩作战的恍惚感，莫名的心情大好。

低呵一声，刀刃狠狠刺入食魂兽心脏的位置。不停挥舞的右手，被岁华齐齐斩断。 尖锐的叫声戛然而止。

食魂兽彻底灯枯油尽，巨大的身体轰的一声坠落在地上，变得粉碎，掀起尘土飞扬。

段瑶见魂兽倒下，已然是残力用尽，顺势倒下，双手撑地不停地喘着气，视野一片模糊。 朦胧里，一颗发着雪白光晕的珠子缓慢滚到脚边被一只素白的手捻起。 视线上移。

金凌在看见段瑶跃身的那刻把他腿打断的心都有了。

这家伙不是受伤了吗！怎的还如此这般，是真不要腿了，还是不要命了！

强定心神，催动岁华。 注意到食魂兽魄散的瞬间，金凌便撑着剑慢慢挪动着步子，向着段瑶的方向。

拾起魂兽食魂凝结成的丹元，抬头正对上那人的目光。

粼粼的一双眼里，由着力竭的缘故，蒙着层淡淡的水雾，让人不禁想起烟雨之中的江南。期间深处还闪烁着些许亮光，映照的是自己小小的身影。

那些原本憋在心里想大骂这人不自量力的话，转瞬间，灰飞烟灭。

眼前的少年墨发松垮，一部分披散在了背上，还有一部分挟着汗水粘在脸侧。嘴角上约是打斗时染上的几抹血珠，鲜艳欲滴，衬得双唇格外的妖治。

身上白衣星星点点，血污，泥土，混杂在一起；自己流的，魂兽溅的，分辨不清。

就是这幅画面，金凌莫名间有些心尖发麻。 有多久没有和他人联合御敌了呢？ 又有多久，没有除舅舅以外的人，会在第一时间冲在自己前面抵御伤害了呢？ 鼻头发酸。

段瑶恍惚了好一会儿才将视线对焦，却看见一向心高气傲的金凌站在自己面前，一抹红色自眼角晕染进眼底。

猝然升起慌乱之情令段瑶正欲开口询问。不料一侧的胳膊已经被金凌抬起，放在那人的肩膀上。 闻言： “你还能走么”

金凌做出了一个大胆的举动，在思绪还没跟上的时候，行动上已经架起段瑶的手臂，让他半边身体靠着自己。 试探性的问了句能否行走，那人急于肯定还呛得咳嗽了几声。于是不容置喙地一手扶着少年的脊背，一手撑着剑缓缓向山下走去。

段瑶惦记着金凌身上有伤，可又顾虑直接拒绝会拂了他的好意。 自知这些年在师傅和哥哥的双重教（ya）导（po）下，体格较同龄人会强健一些。离得近了还发现，个头也比金凌稍高一些。

默默的把身体摆正，悄悄把重量移回给自己。 金凌发觉肩上重量不对，狠狠地剐了旁边人一眼，干脆直接把原本揽着对方肩膀的手移在了腰上。 那人有些始料未及，身体倾倒一瞬很快被调整，但方才呼吸的热气依旧喷薄在金凌的耳上。

远处夜幕散开，晨光熹微，总算迎来了黑暗过后的黎明。

段瑶没想到金凌会整这么一出，等站稳了却看见身侧人的耳朵红的如同染了血。淡淡的光晕洒在脸上，氤氲绯色，宛若朝阳。

怔楞的片刻，听见前方杂乱的脚步声。

段瑶瞬间直起身子，掏出裂云刀，把金凌护在身后。 直到看见金色衣袍的边角，别无二致的牡丹花纹，才彻底放下心来。

赶来的金氏门生被眼前场景吓了一跳，连忙围向金凌又被人指挥着先接过他身旁的白衣少年。

将二人扶着在路边的石墩上坐下，又手忙脚乱着从乾坤袋里掏出各类药品给他们简单处理伤口。

医治过程中听了金凌讲述的缘由，人群中忽的有人发问：

“所以……那位公子，是你这几日认识的朋友？”

这话刚好被一旁休歇的段瑶听个正着，与金凌看过来眼神对上，似非似笑。

“谁跟那人是朋友……我连他名字都不曾知晓，何来朋友一说”

话音刚落，身旁传音：

“段瑶，我叫段瑶”

段瑶看见金凌瞬间和前日在集市遇见时丰富变幻的表情，越发起了逗弄的心思。

“所以……我们现在是朋友了？”

金凌蹭地站起身来，头撇到一边。

“谁稀罕跟你当朋友” 说完不顾同门的搀扶，打了声招呼，拄着剑，缓慢着向山下行去。

但是段瑶分明看见，金凌方才说话时抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

 

今日大概会是个不错的天气。


End file.
